versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dharkon
Dharkon is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light. An organic being of darkness, Dharkon's only desires to defeat his light counterpart, Galeem and swallow the entire world in darkness. Background Nothing is much known about Dharkon. The only thing we know about is that he is the dark counterpart to Galeem, the Lord of Light. After Galeem's first defeat, Dharkon summoned an army of Crazy Hands, in which Galeem retreated, Dharkon created the Dark Realm and captured the remaining fighters who are still imprisoned. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Should be equal to Galeem, who created an amount of energy to engulf the universe in light) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Equal to Galeem, who's light tendrils flew across the universe. Kept up with every Smash Fighter, including Sheik, who tagged Fox's Arwing in Subspace Emissary) Durability: Universe Level (Took hits from Galeem and the Smash Fighters.) Hax: Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Manipulation (Via Tangled Rush), Time and Space Manipulation (Via Temporal Rift), Body Manipulation, Creation and Power Mimicry, '''Resistance to '''Attack Reflection and Absorption, Summoning Intelligence: Unknown '(Doesn't show any feats when it comes to intelligence in the game) 'Stamina: High '''(Fought against Galeem, right after he was defeated by the Smash Fighters) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''As the Embodiment of Darkness, his attacks are all dark based * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Can manipulation the behaviour of the Smash Fighters and Crazy Hands. * '''Soul Manipulation and Possession: '''Can control the spirits place them into empty bodies of the Smash Fighters. * '''Power Mimicry and Creation: '''Creates empty shells of Smash Fighters for spirits to use and mimic the powers. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Attacks like X Bombs, Shadow Shape and Thorn Spray end in explosions. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Electric Serpent is coated in electricity. * '''Portal Manipulation: Summons a lot of portals to rush with Tangled Rush. * Time and Space Manipulation: '''Can shatter the sky like it's glass and Temporal Rift can rip space in an 'X' fansion and slows the enemy. * '''Body Manipulation: '''Can control his entire body into any weapon he wants. * '''Resistance to Attack Reflection and Absorption: '''Zelda's Nayru's Love, Mewtwo's Confusion and Hero's Bounce didn't reflect and Ness' and Lucas' PSI Magnet couldn't absorb Thorn Spray. * '''Flight * Teleportation Techniques * X Bombs: Summons a set of bombs that can explode in an X-shaped explosion of light. Bombs can be destroyed before being activated. * Electric Serpent: One of Dharkon's tentacles roams around covered in dark electricity as the eye follows behind. The tentacles will grow longer if his health low. * Thorn Spray: Dharkon fires a barrage of pink thorns and then follows up with a huge ball of dark energy to end it. Neither projectiles can be reflected or absorbed. * Tangled Rush: Dharkon sends his tentacles through a series of portals at different angles as his eye hovers in the middle. * Temporal Rift: Dharkon uses his tentacles to perform a devastating slash the rips space an 'X' lines. If Dharkon's opponent moves into the line, they will be slow down. * Shadow Erupt: Unleashes beams of darkness out from the ground. * Tentacle Pierce: Dharkon uses his five tentacles one after another. Dharkon's eye is attached to the final tentacle. * Shadow Shape: Summons dark clones of some of the Smash Fighters, they self-destruct for a short period of time. * Crushing Shade: Dharkon's tentacles will shift into a giant hammer and strike his opponents. He only does this when Galeem is stunned. * Photonic Wave: Summons two waves of darkness. If any waves are touched, the opponent rapidly gets more damage. A move that both Galeem and Dharkon can use at the same time. Summons * Puppet Fighters: An army of empty versions of the Smash Fighters, which all share the same moves as the Fighters does, but with some new abilities. * Crazy Hand: Dharkon controls an army of Crazy Hands, one of them being the real Crazy Hand being possessed. All can perform every moves Crazy Hand has. * Ganon: Ganondorf's true form in Ocarina of Time, charges with his head, shoot lighting disc from his swords, fires a big fireball of death that stalks the enemy and releases a dark beam of death from his maw. * [[Dracula (Castlevania)|'Dracula']]:' The Dark Lord from Castlevania, can teleport, fires three sets of fireballs, transform into bats and when he is defeated, transform into his second form, in which it uses its claws, fires ghostly projectiles that poison the enemy and fires a wave of electricity. * [[Marx|'Marx]]:''' Summons a jester that looks close to Kirby, can teleport, throws crescent blades, charges up a purple beam of death, grows long pink vessels from his wings, drops dark seeds that grow into a tall thorny plant and split himself to turn into a black hole. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Created the Dark Realm, which is similar to the Light Realm. * Shook the entire Dark Realm. * Stronger than Tabuu, who embodies the Great Maze. Speed/Reactions * Can keep up with Galeem. Durability/Endurance * Took hits from the Smash Fighters. * Can take hits from Galeem. Skill/Intelligence * Captured and took control of the real Crazy Hand. * After Galeem's defeat, created the Dark Realm and took the remaining fighters and spirits that isn't Roy or Palutena. * Defeated Galeem and swallowed the whole world in darkness, defeating all the fighters in a non-canon ending. Powerscaling Despite lacking feats, Dharkon poses as a threat to Galeem, who has shown to have the best feats in the series. However, they were defeated by the Smash Fighters, in which they should scale to Dharkon and Galeem's feats even if they are the strongest. Weaknesses * Dharkon's eye is his exposable weak point. * If attacked too many times, Dharkon can be stunned for a short time. * If Galeem gets involved, Dharkon will get distracted and fight him. Sources * Nano's Deviantart * Cin's Sta.sh Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators